


for the honor of gayskull

by katzuhina



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzuhina/pseuds/katzuhina
Summary: we gang gangjust a regular high school au where our lil gremlin kids live a normal life without much angst and traumabc of the horde and stuff :)oh yh its a groupchat
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	for the honor of gayskull

**Author's Note:**

> names:  
> adora: Adora-ble  
> glimmer: twilight sparkles  
> bow: Green Arrow  
> mermista: James Bond  
> sea hawk: we don't talk about him  
> catra: catra  
> shadow weaver: shadow the hedgehog  
> perfuma: bottle of perfume  
> frosta: ice king  
> netossa/nettossa: I toss nets  
> spinerella: you spin me right round

Adora has added Glimmer, Bow and 6 other members.

Adora: Hii! Since it’s currently winter break, I just kinda wanted us all to keep in contact with each other, if that is okay?

Bow: that is an amazing idea!! uwu

Seahawk: What a gracious idea! Full of adventure! I’m sure my sweetheart Mermista also loves it!

Mermista: it’s fine, but we have to spice it up with the names.

Mermista: I’ll change them.

Glimmer: and how can we trust you

Mermista: you can’t.

Mermista has changed 8 names.

Mermista has changed their name into James Bond

twilight sparkles: i hate this already

Adora-ble: I’m not sure if it’s accurate. Haha.

Green Arrow: yours is absolutely accurate, adora!! :D

James Bond: like, totally, yeah. you’re the cutest in here.

twilight sparkles: adora i’ve never met someone as cute as you and i fucking adore you

Adora-ble: I love you too!! You guys are such great friends, oh my god!! <3

ice king: what the h*ck is an ice king

twilight sparkles: a king

ice king: yeah but why is he called ice

twilight sparkles: because his power is ice

ice king: yeah but i’m not a king

twilight sparkles: frosta, we are gonna binge watch adventure time together

ice king: what’s that

twilight sparkles: i’m sorry.. how old are you again?

ice king: almost 12

twilight sparkles: right so you never had a youth that's nice to know

Green Arrow: glimmer!! don't be mean

ice king: i'm fine with it because i froze her she- ra poster yesterday

twilight sparkles: i do NOT have she-ra merch or anything

I toss nets: i'm sorry to interrupt but

I toss nets: what the fuck is this group chat

you spin me right round: sweetie, language

I toss nets: my apologies

I toss nets: what thou fucketh is this group chat?

you spin me right round: no-

Green Arrow: by the way, why aren’t Catra and her crew also in this group chat?

Adora-ble: I only have Catra’s number,,, plus I thought you guys didn’t like her,,

Green Arrow: i like her! 

twilight sparkles: i don’t

Green Arrow: Gl i m M E R

twilight sparkles: i also like catra

Adora-ble: I guess I could add her then

Adora-ble added Catra

Catra: hey adora

Adora-ble: Hey Catra!! :D

Catra: cute

twilight sparkles: i agree

we do not talk about him: I really don’t appreciate the name I had gotten

Green Arrow: who are you?? :o

Catra: i’m guessing it’s the hawkeye guy

I toss nets: no, no. I think it was like.. sea-eye?

ice king: obi wan kenobi

Catra: it’s definitely obi wan kenobi

we do not talk about him: No! It is I, Seahawk!

Catra: couldn’t have guessed

Adora-ble: Disappointing

ice king: waste of space 

James Bond: and time

Green Arrow: come on guys, be nice!! D:

James Bond: seahawk, in all my respect, fuck you

shadow weaver: You’re a clown.

Catra: who the FUCK added shadow weaver im so gonna be dead i don twant her to be here oh m fy uckign

Adora-ble: Catra! Relax!

Adora-ble: But with all my respect, how did you get in the group chat, nobody added you.

Adora-ble: Plus you’re scaring Catra, stop giving her trauma oh my god.

shadow weaver: Well, you see.. 

James Bond: I added her

twilight sparkles: you did what now

James Bond: I added shadow weaver only for this opportunity

James Bond has changed shadow weaver’s name to shadow the hedgehog

Catra: I take it all back i am so glad that shadow weaver is here because i wanted to make that joke so fucking long

Adora-ble: You tell me that joke every day

Catra: you still laugh about it

Adora-ble: I only laugh about it because you laugh about it

Catra: that’s kinda gay

we do not talk about him: aren’t we all kinda gay

twilight sparkles: aren’t we all gay*

twilight sparkles: sorry, kinda is an understatement

ice king: what’s a gay

twilight sparkles: when two women or two men kiss

ice king: so catra and adora are a gay?

twilight sparkles: wait what

Adora-ble: Huh?

Catra: this has got to be a misunderstanding, out of all the people, i would NEVER kiss adora

Adora-ble: Out of all the people?

twilight sparkles: if i hear her cry in the room next to me you’re on thin fucking ice catra

shadow the hedgehog: Adora wouldn’t cry about something as silly as that. She is a strong girl.

Catra: shadow weaver, with all my disrespect, but, she literally cried over the fact that she stepped on a snail once

Adora-ble: THE SNAIL LOST ITS HOME AND I STEPPED ON IT 

Adora-ble: I DESTROYED ITS HOME AND FAMILY CATRA I AM A MONSTER

twilight sparkles: adora- its okay. the snail is in a better place now

Catra: the dumpster?

Green Arrow: C A T R A 

twilight sparkles: thin. fucking. ice.


End file.
